APRES LA PLUIE, LE BEAU TEMPS
by zariapotter
Summary: je ne vais pas mettre de résume, l'histoire est courte mais il y a un lemon alors venez découvrir ma nouvelle fic.


Hello, amis humain et loup-garou

Nda : me voilà avec un petit os pour marquer les 100 et quelques review. Et je dédie cet os a Njut-Gadji, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Je le dédie aussi à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic « AIME NOUS »

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartient pas dommage.

Pairing : bah DEREK/STILES

Rating : M …..

Bonne lecture

Après la pluie, le beau temps

Stiles se tenait devant le lit d'Aaron, son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on avait voulu faire du mal à son enfant, il repensait au moment où on lui avait enlevé son fils, une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, il s'approcha du petit endormi et lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux châtain. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé une semaine plutôt.

Flash-back :

En ce matin du deux mai un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années accompagné d'un petit garçon d'environ deux ans faisait les boutiques à la recherche d'un cadeau à offrir. Ils avaient l'air très heureux le bébé regardait partout avec un regard émerveillé installé confortablement dans sa poussette.

Cette dernière était poussé par un jeune homme brun avec des yeux chocolat, ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant sur les épaules depuis qu'il avait appris sa grossesse ses cheveux avait poussé d'un coup, son compagnon lui avait dit que sa lui aller très bien et qu'il était magnifique avec les cheveux un peu plus long, donc il les avait laissé pousser.

Le jeune homme savait que la meute avait hâte de fêté l'anniversaire de leur alpha, Scott et Allison ainsi que tous les autres seraient présent ce jour-là. Ils allaient tous faire l'école buissonnière pour fêter les vingt-six ans de Derek.

Il s'agissait de stiles comme vous l'aurez probablement deviné, au coin d'une rue il remarque un magasin de vêtement qui avait en vitrine une superbe veste en cuir, il était pratiquement certain que c'était le cadeau idéal pour Derek. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour se renseigner une femme le bouscula et fit tomber le sac à langer d'Aaron sans même s'arrêter pour s'excuser.

Il ramassa les affaires éparpillée au sol, après avoir soigneusement rangé il contourna la poussette pour faire un petit coucou et rassurer Aaron, mais le bébé n'était plus dedans.

La panique se lisait sur son beau visage, il regardait dans tous les sens en criant le prénom de son bébé en vain les gens autour de lui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Stiles se mit à réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait pas comment Aaron a-t-il bien pu disparaître comme ça. Il sortit son téléphone appuya sur une touche, une seconde plus tard quelqu'un répondit

- Derek ! Aaron n'est plus là, je ne sais pas où il est… Derek je l'ai perdu !

- Comment ça tu l'as perdu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La voix était paniquée.

- Quelqu'un m'a bousculé, les affaires d'Aaron sont tombé par terre je les ai ramassé et que j'ai regardé dans la poussette il n'était plus là. Derek fait quelque chose, il faut le retrouver s'il te plaît.

- Dis-moi ou tu es et ne bouge pas j'arrive avec la meute et Stiles on va le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Il avait fallu une semaine, sept jours de cauchemar pour retrouver Aaron, Stiles avait vécu un enfer chaque seconde qui passer lui enlevait le peu l'espoir de retrouver son fils vivant, les ravisseurs avait bien étudiés leur plan d'autant plus que ce n'était pas des loups qui avaient fait le coup.

Les kidnappeurs avait ensuite demandé une rançon apparemment ils avaient découvert le statut d'héritier de Derek.

Pendant qu'il regardait l'enfant endormit avec amour, deux bras puissant entourèrent sa taille.

- Il va bien maintenant tu devrais venir dormir, il se fait tard tu sais ?

- Je ne peux pas Derek, on n'a failli perdre notre fils, si tu savais à quel point j'avais mal tout au long de cette semaine, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je ne l'aurai jamais pardonné.

- C'est pas ta faute, ces gens était bien organisé tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les en empêcher. Allez viens dormir il ne risque rien ici et tu le sais.

- Après avoir fait un dernier bisou à Aaron, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Le plus jeune des deux s'allongea et tourna le dos à l'autre homme, Derek souffla un bon coup pour se calmer il ne devait pas se mettre en colère contre son compagnon.

- Stiles ça fait une semaine que tu ne me vois plus, tu as bien vu qu'il est là, juste en face de notre chambre tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce qui c'est passer, tu es injuste de me rendre coupable d'une chose dont je n'ai rien avoir.

- Je ne te reproche rien alors laisse-moi juste tranquille tu ne comprends absolument rien.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas, explique moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'approche.

- J'ai peur Derek, j'ai peur que ça recommence imagine qu'on nous le prenne encore, heureusement qu'Anna est chez mon père je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour tous nos enfants, je veux une vie tranquille.

- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois que ça se reproduira une deuxième.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui alors arrête de faire la tête comme ça je te veux souriant, bavard, hyperactif et chiant en gros je veux que mon Stiles revienne.

Stiles se blotti dans les bras de son compagnon et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, le cauchemar était derrière lui, il devait vivre maintenant.

Vers deux heure du matin Stiles se réveilla il regarda autour de lui ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormit de Derek, il se rendait compte à quel point être dans les bras de Derek lui avait affreusement manqué, Stiles avait une envie incontrôlable d'embrasser l'homme a côté de lui.

Il parsemait des petits baisés papillons sur le torse puissant de l'endormi qui se réveilla instantanément, il regardait Stiles dans les yeux et puis vit une lueur de désir passer dans son regard.

- J'ai envie de toi Derek, tout de suite.

Il renversa leur position, Stiles se trouvait sous lui il commença à l'embrasser doucement, les lèvres de son amour lui avait tellement manqué elles étaient si douce Derek passa sa langue dessus, l'humain ouvrit directement sa bouche pour donner l'accès au loup, lorsque leur langue se touchèrent un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'alpha, qui continua au son du doux gémissement de l'hyperactif.

Leurs bouches se dévorèrent sauvagement, leur désir augmenta d'un cran.

Il abandonna la bouche pour se diriger vers l'oreille, il lécha, mordilla puis murmura avec une voix rauque.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Oui

Il continua à mordiller son lobe puis traça doucement avec sa langue le long de son cou laissant derrière lui une trace humide et brûlante qui rendait Stiles fou de désir, il laissait échapper de petit soupir satisfait, mais voulait beaucoup plus.

Il continua, sa langue frôla doucement la peau de Stiles, ses doigts caressaient les cheveux et le flan de l'autre homme son frêle corps se mis à trembler sous les caresses prodigué par les larges mains du dominant.

Stiles avait besoin de cette étreinte douce et rassurante pour oublier l'horrible épreuve qu'il venait de subir. Avant d'aller plus loin Derek releva la tête et regarda Stiles, il était rouge avec les lèvres gonflé par le baiser fougueux et brûlant qu'il lui avait donné, ses yeux embué de désir.

- p.. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes.

- Tu es magnifique murmura Derek

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et continue

- A vos ordres monsieur hale.

Après avoir retiré le haut de pyjama de son amant, l'alpha s'attaqua au téton gauche de stiles qui se cambra brusquement en poussant un puissant gémissement, il était devenu très sensible après la naissance de leur fils. Il s'appliqua à sucer, lécher et mordre avec douceur, au bout d'un moment indéterminé il laissa tomber le téton gonflé, dur et rougit par ses soins pour infliger le même traitement à celui de gauche le jeune homme sous lui n'était que gémissement.

Il continua vers le nombril une des zones des plus sensible de son compagnon, ce dernier n'en pouvait plus ça lui avait terriblement manqué toutes les sensations que lui procurait Derek le rendait fou. Son alpha mimait l'acte sexuel dans son nombril avec sa langue en enlevant le bas du pyjama ainsi que le boxer de son amour, lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de tout ce qui lui barrait la route jusqu'à la peau frissonnante de plus jeune il regarda la virilité tendu de ce dernier, il senti la sienne se tendre encore plus.

Stiles en avait marre de rester inactif, ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps musclé de l'alpha. Il poussa Un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Derek lécher lentement la longueur de sa verge. Il prenait un plaisir fou à suçoter, mordiller le bout rougie du sexe de Stiles.

A tâtons le loup-garou pris le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et sans arrêter la fellation qu'il prodiguait à son compagnon, il en étala sue ses doigts puis écarta de son autre main les fesses de Stiles pour avoir accès à son délicieux petit trou, il en caressa le tour puis sans prévenir inséra doucement un doigt.

Stiles se crispa de douleur à tel point que Derek remonta vers son visage pour lui dévorer la bouche férocement. Le plus jeune gémissait de plaisir maintenant il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Derek rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Après plusieurs minutes de mouvements de ciseaux, Stiles se sentait prêt mais Derek ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

- Prend moi ….. Derek

- Tu en as sur, tu ne veux pas que je continue de te préparer encore un peu.

- Non….. mmm….. Ahhh je t'en ….. Prie si ….tu continues…. de vais …me fâché.

- D'accord.

Derek étala une généreuses quantité de lubrifiant sur son sexe et se plaça entre les cuisses de Stiles ce derniers écarta au maximum ses cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès. L'alpha le pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, Stiles avait un peu mal, il avait presque oublié que Derek aimait le prendre d'un coup pour diminuer la douleur dû à une pénétration lente.

Le loup avait l'impression d'être au paradis, des frissons de bonheur lui traversaient tout le corps, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas jouir rien qu'en étant dans l'antre étroit chaud et accueillant de son compagnon, il était enfin à sa place.

Du côté de Stiles, n'en parlons même pas car il avait la tête ailleurs les sensations lui était indescriptible.

- B.. Bouge …..Hnnn !

Il obéit et enclencha un va et viens en douceur, langoureusement, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs respirations étaient haletante.

- Pl…. plus… vite…. ahhhhahhhahh

L'alpha se sentait comme le maître du monde, les frottements à l'intérieur de Stiles étaient fantastique, il regardait son sexe entrer et sortir à une vitesse surhumaine avec une tel facilité malgré l'étroitesse de l'humain que ça l'excitait encore plus. Il toucha directement le point sensible de son compagnon qui cria de plaisir sous le traitement que lui infligeait son loup.

- DEREK …..PLUS… PLUS …..PLUS VIIITE ….AHHAHHHHH…. PLUS FORT….. C'EST SI ….BON TELLEMENT… BON, TU M'AS TELLEMENT…. manqué durant cette semaine mon amour.

- Stiles tu es délicieux mon cœur j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez je veux me fondre en toi et ne plus de laisser une seconde je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.

- OHHHH…. OUIIIIIII …AHHHH OUIIIIII ENCORE …ENCORE… ENCORE ….. OH MON DIEU C'EST BON.

Stiles criait si fort que Derek se demandait s'il n'allait pas réveiller les enfants mais il arrêta de réfléchir lorsque Stiles après un effort hors du commun réussit à le renverser, il se trouvait maintenant à cheval sur lui, il s'empala brusquement sur le membre gorgé de sang et tendu de Derek avec un cri de pure plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arriéré en montant et descendant le long de la verge de son amant.

Stiles dégageait une aura de luxure à l'état brute qui excitait l'alpha encore plus si c'était possible, il changea de position pour se retrouver au-dessus de l'humain.

Les va et viens devenaient langoureux et Stiles était au bord de la rupture, après quelques coups de rein biens placé, un long gémissement sonore retenti dans la pièce et Stiles se libéra entre leurs ventre, Derek sentis l'étau se resserrer autour de son membre, il jouit en un long jet à l'intérieur de son compagnon avec un grognement digne de l'alpha qu'il était.

Il senti leur liens se restaurer après en avoir tant subit tout au long de la semaine, il se sentait enfin complet.

L'alpha se retira doucement de son amant et s'allongea à côté de lui, ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle, une fois apaisé Stiles se retourna vers Derek. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, puis il l'embrassa sensuellement et lui dit :

- C'était fantastique, je réalise maintenant que ça m'avait manqué de ne plus faire l'amour avec toi mon cher mari.

Il se blotti contre le loup garou puis soupira de soulagement, Derek resserra ses bras autour de lui comme pour le protéger de tout, du monde extérieur.

- A moi aussi ça m'a manqué de ne plus te toucher, te caresser, de sentir être en toi. Cette semaine a été horrible et je voudrais l'oublier au plus vite, ça te dis un second round.

- Euh… non tu m'as épuisé et je suis fatigué comme tu l'as si bien dis on a vécu une semaine difficile donc j'ai besoin de repos, on verra demain soir bonne nuit Big Bad Wolf je t'aime.

- Tu es une petite nature mais bon bonne nuit monsieur Stilinski-hale

Derek et Stiles se trouvait ensemble dans le lit entrain de dormir, c'était le matin et tout était silencieux quand tout à coup une douleur terrible réveilla Stiles, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, un cri de pure agonie sortie de sa bouche qui réveilla son mari en sursaut, Derek était en train de paniquer, il ne savait pas quoi faire voir Stiles dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Stiles avait tellement mal qu'il voulait mourir pour que tout s'arrête, les signes de transformation commençaient à apparaître et Derek ne savait pas quoi penser, l'avait-il mordu pendant leur galipette ?

Tout pris fin soudainement sans raison apparente, mais Stiles ne bougeait pas, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand son visage de retourna brusquement avec une vitesse hors de commun, Derek s'étonna même de ne pas avoir entendu un craquement. Il regarda son mari méchamment

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu le demande en plus, je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu oses me demander ce que tu as fait de mal, alors rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, de la réaction que j'ai eu le lendemain de la conception de Aaron et Anna.

- Tu veux dire que tu es enceint ? Demanda bêtement l'alpha.

- Sûrement par ta faute, pervers !

- Mais c'est bien non ?

- Ça ce vois que ce n'est pas toi qui vas avoir tous les désagréments d'une femme enceinte, bon de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, mais à partir de maintenant je vais avoir mal tous les matins pendant environ un mois.

- Stiles tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde tu sais ? Grâce à toi j'ai eu tout ce dont je rêvais et plus encore tu m'as sorti des ténèbres qui peuplaient mon univers et je t'aime.

- Si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi, je t'aime aussi pour l'éternité.

Ils s'embrassaient lorsque des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre

- Bon tu t'occupes d'amener les enfants a la cuisine et je fais à manger. Derek regarda stiles enfiler un bas de pyjama et sortir de la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine il se dit qu'il en avait de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la sienne.

FIN

Alors verdict ?


End file.
